1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fireplaces, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted for supplying logs to a fire in a fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplaces have been a popular source of heating rooms for many years. Many innovations have been devised over the years to facilitate the use of fireplaces. For example, the following U.S. patents in the prior art disclose devices which aid in the use of fireplaces: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,396; 4,828,485; 4,838,781; and 5,009,217. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,396 discloses a log handler for a fireplace which picks up logs and thrusts them into the fireplace. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,485 discloses a specific fireplace burner apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,781 discloses an insert for a fireplace that includes a burner unit and simulated logs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,217 discloses a fireplace log holder which includes an audible alarm which signals a dangerous condition of log shifting in a burning fire.
An important aspect of fireplaces is not satisfactorily addressed by the prior art cited above. That is, in order to add a log to the fire, one must literally carry a log to the fire and place it on the burning fire. In this respect, one must remove a fire screen to add the log. Then one must replace the fire screen after the log is added. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that precluded the need for a person to carry a log and place it by hand on a burning fire. In addition, it would be desirable if a device were provided which avoided the necessity of removing and replacing a fire screen each time a new log is added to the fire.
Often a person enjoys looking at a burning fire and enjoys feeling its warmth from a cuddled up position on a chair or sofa. Often the person seeks a comfortable position on the chair or sofa, and the person would prefer not to move from a comfortable position to add another log on the fire. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided by which a person could have a log added to the fire without the person giving up a position of comfort on a chair or sofa.
Often a level of burning is maintained in the fireplace so that addition of another log is required at predictable time intervals. For example, a fire can be maintained and controlled so that a new log needs to be added every half hour. The necessity for a person to keep tending the fire on such a periodic basis can be annoying and undesirably time consuming. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided by which a log could be added automatically to the fireplace at predetermined periodic intervals.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use various devices for keeping a fire going in a fireplace, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fireplace log dispensing apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) precludes the need for a person to carry a log and place it by hand on a burning fire; (2) avoids the necessity of removing and replacing a fire screen each time a new log is added to the fire; (3) adds a log automatically to the fireplace at predetermined periodic intervals; and (4) adds a log to the fire without the person giving up a position of comfort on a chair or sofa. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fireplace log dispensing apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.